


Good Behavior on St Patricks

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, Purification, Short Stack TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Saint Patricks Day has arrived, and what better thing to do on such a holy day than to fix a few Snakes that've been pestering Master?
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 9





	Good Behavior on St Patricks

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 12.

Chaldea. The bastion of good. Despite the many souls that come and go through its halls in service of Humanity, most of them do their best to stay on good behavior until the issues plaguing the world are resolved.  
  
Emphasis most, as there were a few souls that didn't want to play along. Those that stood out amongst the rest were the likes of Kiyohime, a Berserker with an unnatural undying and unrelenting love for her Master, and Gorgon, an Avenger who wanted to make her Master a snack when he least expected it.  
  
To the ones that served as the biggest paragons of good among the Servants that populated the complex, this couldn't stand. It just couldn't keep happening, otherwise, the master would perish before his time. Whether from being devoured physically or spiritually thanks to the snakes that were at his doorstep.  
  
Saint Jeanne D'Arc was one of those servants. A Ruler who had been arbitrating one of the alternative wars across the Kaleidoscope, couldn't fathom why those two women would steep to such lows. No, she could understand it, given the people that she had met during her life... But she didn't approve of it. Thankfully, she had begun to concoct a little plan that could serve to fix the two of them up, and the holy day she had been waiting for was about to come.  
  
St. Patricks Day. On this very day, celebrations were at hand. It would be easy to deal with the two snakes if they assumed she was going to treat them to a few pleasantries given the holiday spirit, which would make it easy for the Ruler to catch them off guard. All she needed now was the finishing touches...  
  
"Oi. Maid of Orleans. What're you sneaking about for." The disgruntled and dissatisfied voice of Gorgon echoed throughout Jeanne's ears as she looked over her shoulder, peering straight into the hungry gaze of the serpentine demigoddess. "...You'd better tell me where the food is, my stomach won't shut up."  
  
A gentle hand followed suit as it met the saint's side, with an eerie giggle caressing her inner ear. "Oh yes. You should tell us where food is, Jeanne. I want to make sure that everything's perfect for my dear Anchin..." The voice of Kiyohime resounded throughout her head, prompting the blonde to turn her head to stare straight into the yandere's burning gaze.  
  
There they both were. The two thorns in her Master's side. The gluttonous demon that had been hounding him ever since the incidents in Babylon, and the obsessive lover who had fought alongside her in France. The holy day had come, and both of them had just decided to arrive at her feet ready for their new lives. Granted, they didn't know that last part, but it didn't matter too much.  
  
"Oh, I can certainly show you where the food is, but before I do, have the two of you ever been introduced to St. Patricks Day proper?" Jeanne smiled gently as she looked at both women, who stared at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Really now, you've never heard of the concept? Surely the Grail must've informed you about the traditions that the world goes through during this time of year..."  
  
The lavender-haired Gorgon hissed ever slightly. "You're stalling for time, Maid of Orleans. Step aside or tell me where the meals are being prepared. I need food now, and you're not about to get in my way." She seemed very keen on getting her meal... but the draconic Berserker put a hand on her thigh as to try and calm her down for just a brief moment.  
  
"Be patient, Gorgon. We might just learn something that can make the food even tastier. Or perhaps, more intimate? Is this one of the holidays that are like Valentines', my dear Jeanne? Because I would love to spend another evening with my dearest Anchin if that is the case." Kiyohime opened her fan to cover up her expression as her look turned into a brief glare. "Otherwise, I'll make sure you burn for taking time out of my day, time that could be spent with him."  
  
The Maid of Orleans cleared her throat as she pulled out a pair of identical bottles, both full of specially brewed ale. Something she had specifically asked Da Vinci to create, resulting in debt that she'd have to pay off in the future. For the time being, she was going to take advantage of the little concoction. "Let me explain very briefly then. On this holy day, men and women join together and drink until they can't drink any longer. It's a tradition that serves to bring us all closer together through a lack of inhibition... And alcohol's known to enhance the taste of food, Gorgon, so you'd gain something just as much as Kiyohime would." She explained, skimming over quite a few parts of the holy day just so the two of them could be more easily tricked...  
  
In almost an instant, both bottles flew out of her hands. One grabbed by the serpentine woman's servile snakes, the other gently plucked from her grip by the Berserker's lithe fingers. Each of them had fallen for her ploy, now all that they needed to do was partake in their little drink and then they would never hurt or threaten their Master ever again...  
  
"You said this would make the food taste better, Maid of Orleans. I still don't see any food... But I suppose a drink will do for now." The perpetually angry Gorgon muttered as she removed the cap from the bottle before downing everything in a single gulp, not even bothering too much with what was about to happen next. She just wanted to satiate her stomach.  
  
Kiyohime, on the other hand, was busy stroking the bottle, blushing a little as she started imagining what she could do with the Master if she let all of her inhibitions go. "Aaah... Anchin... I can't wait..." She muttered to herself, licking her lips as she felt her nethers throbbing just from her imagination running wild. She couldn't stop herself from having a little sip of the alcohol either, which quickly turned into downing the entire thing just so that she could get a better feel for how it felt to have no inhibitions.  
  
Jeanne watched carefully as both women swallowed more and more of the ginger-scented alcohol that she had offered to them, feeling the sweat run down her brow as she started to worry just a little. If the two of them resisted the magic effects of the liquids, then she'd be in big trouble. The feasts weren't ready, and the draconic Berserker would likely ruin Master completely if she was let loose with a light buzz. All she could hope for was for the two to transform before her very eyes...  
  
Gorgon let a belch echo throughout the hallway as she chucked the bottle out of her sight, not bothering with the shards that some poor soul would have to pick up. "I don't feel any kind of buzz, you phony saint. How about I give you a little something to make up for the fact you've tricked me into drinking, hmmm?" The lavender-haired woman cracked her knuckles, not noticing that a few strands of her hair were quickly gaining a warm gingery shade of color instead of their usual hue...  
  
Her Berserker friend was a little more perceptive, noticing that her complexion was getting a little deeper and her height was frankly being shaved off bit by bit. "Hold on just a moment..." Kiyohime muttered, feeling her mind growing calmer by the second. "You tampered with that alcohol, didn't you, Jeanne?" She asked, though where there would've been anger and potential poison in her words before, there was nothing more than sheer curiosity this time around. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she couldn't feel angry towards the saint, but she definitely found it odd.  
  
"I did nothing, all of this was thanks to Da Vinci. But, the two of you are definitely something. I've met people even eviler than the two of you, and they were just as gullible in the end." Jeanne explained as she started smiling. "Don't worry. Once the Ginger's worked its way through your bodies, you'll thank me. You'll understand that this was for the best, considering how you two normally act."  
  
The formerly lavender-haired Avenger's brow twitched as the seconds passed. She wasn't going to have any of it, as she tried to leap towards the girl before she had been transformed past the point of no return. She didn't succeed as she fell tit-first onto the floor, her much bigger melons keeping her upright. "Oi, what's the big idea..." Gorgon muttered with a big drunken blush on her cheeks, not having noticed that she was much smaller at this point, barely reaching up to the saint's thigh. By contrast, her tits and her ass had grown tremendously, with both of her most precious assets struggling to stay still thanks to the added wobbly effect of being oversized for her body.  
  
Kiyohime wasn't far behind, though she had traded out the aggression for a bit of airheaded happiness. The more she tried to worry about her body changing to the point of her skin taking on a nice and deep beige color, to compliment her newly gingerized hair, she just felt nothing but happiness inside of her mind. It was infectiously fun to think about, to the point where she didn't even care that her bosom and her behind were exaggeratedly huge for her size. Especially now that both she and the Avenger were the exact same size, making the two look nearly identical. Probably a result of the same magic filling the brews that they dunked...  
  
Jeanne looked down at the ditzier short stacks with a bit of a grin on her face. She knew that they were going to end up harmless by the end of everything, but she hadn't anticipated this. Two ginger-haired drunkards who now knew better. And they had the bodies that would make others crave them much more, so they would keep their grubby hands off Master that much more too, it all worked out perfectly. "Well then. Gorgon? Kiyohime? Do you have something you want to tell me?"  
  
A sense of guilt welled up within the ginger-haired snake's chest, causing her to gasp a little as she finally got back on her feet. "I... I dunno, Saint gal..." Her voice definitely made it clear that she was a bit dumber than she was before, and that was even more evident by the way that she subtly drooled down on her tits like she was missing something between the ears. "I'm kinda still hungry, but like, for something else... You wouldn't know where to find somebody that could help, do ya? A-And I'll ask nicely, don't worry. I'm not a meanie anymore." Gorgon tried to assert that she had changed her ways, but she was probably going to relapse if she wasn't careful. Still, an honest attempt was better than she had expected.  
  
Kiyohime just smiled as she nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss Saint. I was, like, the worst. I didn't think about Anchin's feelings and thought I could keep him all for myself. You've shown me how badly I went wrong, and I want to apologize. Do you have another bottle of this great stuff? I think he'd love that as an apology present." The draconic girl wasn't nearly as badly affected by the alcohol, but parts of her yandere behavior had definitely been fixed up. Which was good, but she still showed some signs of clinginess. At least she knew to apologize, which was better than she could've ended up.  
  
Jeanne patted both of the short and stacked girls on the head. "You two don't need to worry about anything. Just go talk to Da Vinci and she'll help you both out. And remember to say thank you when you're done with anybody, because you're good girls that know what it's like to enjoy this holy day, right?" She seemed outright pleased with the way that they had turned out, otherwise, she wouldn't be smiling nearly as much.  
  
Both of the heavy-tittied girls nodded as they took that opportunity to run off, tripping here and there due to their increased body weights. They needed to get used to that fast or they'd look like complete fools despite their healthier attitudes.  
  
On the note of healthier attitudes, the Saint started rubbing her cheek with a devilish plan concocting in her mind. If she was able to fix the snakes, maybe she could feed that alcohol to some of the other bothers in the complex. Some that weren't focused on her Master, but rather their own evil schemes. It was a horrid thing for a saint to think about, but she had already done it once, so doing it again probably wouldn't be that awful of an idea.  
  
If she kept going like this, she'd be the one that'd need to drink that brew...


End file.
